kingsandconquerorsfandomcom-20200216-history
Atlas/Iberia
There is no place for runts in the Iberian peninsula. Harsh and unforgiving, it is a land of craggy mountains and green hills surrounding an arid and inhospitable plain. Nevertheless, its mineral wealth and the fertility of its coastal plains leave few in doubt of its significance to the world. Notes Despite Iberia's massive size and equally staggering mineral wealth - almost every metallic strategic resource ranging from copper to gold can be found here - Iberia has but two problems: like Europa, it is somewhat backward and underdeveloped, so while tribute can be obtained from the Baetician territories, it would be easier to squeeze tribute from the stones of the other two areas - Tarraconensis and Lusitania - than it would be by occupying them. Baetica Citerior *Owned by: Carthage (Basetania) Because of its proximity to the civilised cultures of the Mediterranean, Baetica Citerior or "Nearer Baetica" is the richest region in all of Iberia. Lacetania *Corresponds to: Catalonia Colonised by Greeks centuries ago, Lacetania, headed by the city-state of Emporion, can be said to be the wealhiest territory of all Iberia except for the Carthaginian hegemony being developed below. Edetania? *Alternate name: Hisp Cit Bor *Corresponds to: Aragon Bastetania *Alternate names: Hisp Cit Aust; Tartessos *Corresponds to: Denia and Malaga The kindly climate of this coastal territory makes it suitable for the practice of viticulture. Being linked to the Phoenician and Greek polities which trade throughout the Mediterranean has also led to this becoming one of the richest and most cosmopolitan parts of the Iberian Peninsula. Tarraconensis The largest of the four regions of Hispania, Tarraconensis covers the green hills of the north and the eastern coastline, with its people living in elegant fortified cities. Asturia *Alternate names: Asturia *Corresponds to: Asturias; Leon (aut: Durius) This province's mines hosts deposits of some of the finest iron ore in the world. Cantabria *Alternate names: Tarraconensis Bor *Corresponds to: Navarre Cantabria's proximity to Gaul make it a vital crossroads for factions seeking to travel to Gallic Armoria while the humid mountains of this land belie the wealth hidden at their roots Celtiberia *Alternate names: Tarraconensis Aust *Corresponds to: Castille This hilly interior of Spain is settled by the most significant of the Celtiberian cities. Gallaecia *Alternate names: Gallaecia *Corresponds to: Galicia The so-called "green heart" of Iberia, the Celts who call this land of mountain and forest home live by the old ways of settled forts from which they sally forth to grow crops and plunder their neighbours' own. Lusitania Durium *Alternate names: Lusitania Bor? *Corresponds to: Douro Tagum *Alternate names: Lusi Aust; Alis Ubo; Olissipo *Corresponds to: Alentejo The Lusitanian capital. Turdulia ? *Alternate names: Hispania Baetica *Corresponds to: Seville *file:Rare.png: Silver *file:Tribute.png: *file:Bonus.png: *file:Supply Centre.png available Baetica Ulterior Carpetia *Alternate name: Toletum *Corresponds to: Toledo Despite the seemingly torrid climate, this area is ideal for the cultivation of olive trees, making it an enticing prize for kings to contend for. Turdulia *Alternate name: Hispania Ulterior *Corresponds to: Granada This land is heavily cultivated and is also considered the most civilised territory throughout the Iberian peninsula. Category:Atlas Category:Lusitanians Category:Celtiberi